Le rouge
by SLASHAGOGO
Summary: Ce que peut provoquer une simple chemise introspection de house et slash tout gentil entre mes deux personnages préférés.


Le rouge.

La couleur du sang.

Il avait toujours détesté cette couleur.

Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Un médecin, et l'un des meilleurs en plus, qui n'aime pas le rouge.

Et pourtant c'était comme ça. Ca l'avait toujours été. Et ses collègues auraient surement rit de lui s'ils l'avaient su.

Mais ils ne savaient pas, personne ne savait. D'ailleurs personne ne savait quoi que ce soit à son sujet.

Même ce qu'ils croyaient connaître de lui n'avait que peu de rapport avec la réalité. Dans un sens il aimait ça. Il aimait que personne ne sache qui il était vraiment, ni ce qu'il pensait.

Son entourage le décrivait comme un être froid, sarcastique, insensible et cruel… Il devait surement l'être un peu dans le fond. Plus que la majorité des gens ? Non, il ne le pensait pas.

En revanche il ne prenait pas la peine de le cacher, lui. Lorsque les autres se montraient attentif aux souffrances d'autrui par politesse ou pour se faire bien voir, lui n'hésitait pas à dire le fond de sa pensée.

Souvent ça n'était pas très agréable à entendre. Il s'en fichait. Parce que quoi qu'il dise ou qu'il fasse il savait qu'il serait toujours jugé par les gens qui l'entouraient. En bien ou en mal, il serait jugé.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à jouer un rôle de gentil médecin compatissant. Il ne voulait pas non plus être considéré comme un batard sans cœur. Mais toujours les gens cherchaient à le mettre dans l'une ou l'autre de ces cases. Alors quitte à faire un choix, il préférait fournir le moins d'effort possible.

Qui aurait pu se douter de ça ? Le plus grand salopard du pays n'était considéré ainsi que parce qu'il était trop feignant pour montrer un autre côté de sa personnalité…

Un mythe qui s'effondre, voilà ce que c'était.

Les gens ne sont jamais naturellement méchant. Lui, l'était par flemmardise. C'était comme ça.

On attendait pas d'un homme comme lui qu'il se présente à l'enterrement des patients qu'il n'a pas su sauver à temps, on ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il vous glisse un mot réconfortant lorsque vous étiez au cœur de la tempête. On n'attendait rien d'un homme comme lui. C'était mieux comme ça pour lui, il n'aimait pas que les autres dépendent de lui. Pas moralement en tout cas.

Il leur sauvait la vie s'il pouvait. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Après c'était à des hommes comme Chase et Forman de prendre la relève. Lui, ne voulait pas faire l'effort, ne voulait pas s'impliquer.

Non, il n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec ce qui se disait de lui dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Aimait-il voir ses patients souffrir ? Par vraiment, il savait ce qu'était la douleur physique, sa jambe le lui rappelait chaque jour. Il ne la souhaitait à personne.

Prenait-il plaisir à expérimenter toutes les techniques les plus folles sur ces mêmes patients ? Peut-être un peu, mais jamais il n'avait mis la vie de l'un d'entre eux en danger sans être persuadé que c'était la bonne décision à prendre. Il aimait simplement résoudre des cas compliqués, et parfois… enfin souvent, ce genre de cas supposait un traitement exceptionnel.

Il n'avait rien d'un sadique, ni d'un maniaque du contrôle. Oui, il avait une équipe sous ses ordres, et oui, il exigeait d'eux une parfaite obéissance. Pourquoi ? Il était juste leur patron, exigeant mais sans plus. Et il ne les avait pas recrutés au hasard. Ils méritaient d'être là, ils méritaient d'apprendre à ses côtés et de tirer parti de son expérience. S'ils voulaient progresser alors ils devaient suivre ses directives. C'était la seule raison. Et non il n'était pas plus narcissique que n'importe quel autre individu lambda, il savait juste ce qu'il valait. C'est-à-dire beaucoup.

Dans le cas contraire Cuddy l'aurait déjà viré depuis longtemps…

Il n'était pas ce que les autres croyaient. Mais il ne faisait rien non plus les en convaincre. Il était lui et à vrai dire il s'aimait comme ça. Un homme complexe, à l'humour décalé qui passé souvent pour du sarcasme et de la moquerie alors qu'il n'en était rien. Un homme un peu brusque aussi, pas le genre à enrober les choses pour les rendre plus facile à entendre. D'ailleurs une mauvaise nouvelle restait une mauvaise nouvelle, qu'importe la façon dont elle était annoncée. Oui, plus que tout autre chose, il était un homme franc. Et s'il ne souhaitait pas dire quelque chose il ne mentait pas, jamais. Au pire il ne disait rien.

Et contrairement à ce que tous pensait il n'était pas dénué de sentiment. Il les gardait juste pour lui, tout simplement. Il était le seul concerné et ne voulait pas que tous puissent profiter de ses états d'âme.

Mais qu'importe ce que l'on est au fond de soi, c'est l'apparence qui finit toujours par obscurcir le jugement des individus. Et son caractère apparent n'était pas des plus envié. Alors on ne l'approchait jamais, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Il aimait ça. Il avait plus de temps à consacrer à sa propre vie plutôt qu'à celle des autres.

Et d'un autre côté… il aurait aimé parfois que les gens le voient. Qu'ils le voient vraiment. Comme il était. Ni bon, ni mauvais. Juste lui.

Lui et ses défauts. Lui et ses bon côté. Lui et ses blessures.

Juste lui.

.

.

Mais comment en était-il arrivé à penser à tout ça ? Comment diable ses pensées avait-elle puent dévier autant du sujet d'origine ?

Il pensait au rouge.

A ce même rouge qui lui faisait horreur depuis son enfance. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'aimait pas, c'était tout.

Et en fait il y avait bien une personne au courant de son antipathie pour cette couleur.

Wilson… James… Le seul qui avait su voir plus loin.

Le seul à savoir qu'il n'aimait absolument pas le rouge. Oui, il avait bien était obligé de l'avouer le jour où ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble pour de bon. Ce même jour où James avait proposé de tapisser les murs de leurs chambres en bordeaux…

Qu'elle idée ! Du rouge dans une chambre, quoi de mieux pour une chambre que de peindre les murs en rouge alors que c'était, comme tout le monde le savait l'une des couleurs les plus excitante.

S'en était suivit une longue, très longue conversation à propos des biens faits du rouge sur le corps humain… Excitant… Comme si ils avaient tous les deux besoin de ça pour être exciter. Il suffisait qu'ils se jettent un regard pour leur désir rugisse dans la minute.

Il était le seul à savoir qu'il avait le rouge en horreur et pourtant il osait lui faire ça, à lui ! Il ne comprenait pas !

Enfin… Peut-être…Après tout James lui avait bien fait comprendre que pour lui le rouge était synonyme de relation sexuelle alors… peut-être essayait-il de lui faire passer un message non ?

Son amant avait envie de lui, de son corps.

Oui, c'était surement ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre, si ce n'est une autre des blagues absolument stupides que James aimait lui faire pour le mettre en rogne.

Non définitivement il préférait la première option…

Et il se ferait un plaisir de combler ses attentes, ce soir même.

Son amant l'avait provoqué, à lui maintenant de relever le défi !

Foi de Gregory House, la flamboyante chemise rouge que portait son amant ne serait plus qu'un vieux souvenir après qu'il se soit occupé de satisfaire son oncologue préféré !

Après tout, un accident est si vite arrivé ! Et dans la passion du moment…

.

.

.

Voilà ! ^^

Une mini fic toute simple qui porte sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup !

Un petit commentaire pour me dire si ça vous a plus ! please ^^

Biz et bonne lecture à tous


End file.
